Only You
by HellionKyou
Summary: I wish, even though I shouldn't, that she'll come back to me. But even then, I still know, I'm chasesing shadows.
1. Chapter 1

**Only You**

**HellionKyou**

**Disclaimer**

**SoulxMakaxKid**

**First Soul and Maka and then Kid and Maka.**

**Ages : 17,18**

**(Maka's Pov)**

I can't stop thinking of him. He is always on my mind. I know I am with Soul now, and I love him to death, but in the back of my mind there is him, theres Kid. Everytime I kiss him, touch him, feel him over me...I only see Kid.

My heart aches, I feel like I'm betraying Soul. I wish all these thoughts and images would just go away. I hate being in love with another.

Soul is good to me, he treats me like his princess, but yet I wish I had my grim reaper back.

I dated Kid for a year when he made some exuse for us to just be friends, that I deserve to be with someone with a soul. And not a reaper who would end up taking mine, whatch those around me die off as they got older, while im forever young. I really do understand why he did so, but I loved him more than life, and I still do.

I only wish I could forget about him, move on. And be happy with Soul. And...and stop chasing shadows.

Its monday, the start of a new week. I woke up earlie like always, got dressed, fixed breakfast and woke up Soul which over the years has just become more difficult. I should just have Blair wake his ass up, smothering him with her huge boobs. You would think that would still make me jelouse, but ya know, I stopped careing after I got older.

After breakfast we road to school on his bike. Meeting up with out friends, seeing Kid...and now my suffering truly begins.

(Kids Pov)

My heart shattered, I saw her with him, and I thought I was going to die. Damn, I hate it when she leaves her hair down, just brings back memories. It's my fault I know, I let her go. And everyday I regret it, but yet everyday I know she is with someone with a soul, who wont take her away from the ones she loves later on in life.

I fake a smile, when she smiles. The way she looks at him, it makes me sick. I want her to look at me that way. But when she finally does look my way, her smile falls, and I can see a glimps of sadness in her eyes, as she looks away. My heart breaks again. Why are you so sad when you look at me, you should smile, and rub it in my face, not look at me and look like your broken.

I turn away from the group just as a tear trickles down my cheek. I whipe away the stray tear, and walk to class.

Well at least I am not close to her in class, far enough away where I can't see her well from the corner of my eye.

I wish, even though I shouldn't, that she'll come back to me. But even then, I still know, I'm chasesing shadows.

!

Should I make a chapter two?

Hmmm ponders on this...

Please if you want a chapter twon tell me!

Read and Review!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Only You**_

_**HellionKyou**_

_**Disclaimer**_

_"...I want you, I love you." Sweet emotion mixed with salty tears. He leaned over and whiped her tears away, placing his hands on either side of her head. She looked up at him such love and hurt combined in one. "I don't care what happens." She sniffled._

_He sighed fighting back the tears. He kissed her lips, hen moved away from her. "Your my other half, I love you, but I couldn't live iwith myself knowning I took everything from you, I rather you hate me now, then for something I can't forgive myself for." Tears ran down his face._

_She fell to the ground, tears stained her face. _

_"I'm sorry, but you'll thank me later..."_

_"..."_

_(Maka Pov)_

I quickly awoke, tears stained my face. I can't seem to forget. Oh Lord Death, how I wish I could just forget. I can't stop the tears from falling. My blood shot eyes. Trying so hard not to wake up Soul. But this wouldn't be the first time I have awoken him from my crying.

I looked over and notice Soul staring up at me.

"That dream again"

I nod, of course he doesnt know the dream, I refuse to tell him, but I know he knows there is something involving Kid.

"I just can't seem to forget." I cry even harder.

"Do you want me to kick his ass."

I shook my head, and smiled weakly.

Soul wrapped his arms around me, and pulled me close to him, my head on his chest. If these memories continue to haunt me, I hope to God that they are haunting him too. If only he knew how much I suffer. How much I ach. Every part of me broken. Gone...

(Normal Pov)

Luckily Maka was able to cry her self back to sleep.

"I may not know exactly why you cry and why you hurt so much, but that just makes me wanna beat the shit out of Death The Kid." Soul said in a whisper.

By morning. Soul awaoke before Maka, he got dressed, fixed her breakfast, and let her sleep in. He has a mission today. He was gong to hurt the asshole who made his Maka cry.

Walking up to the door of the school, he saw Kid and his weapons by the door talking to Black Star and Tsubaki.

Being pissed off he didn't even ear the nonsence ramble of Black Star. Letting go of Maka's hand, sped his pace up and punched Kid in the face.

"What was that for, your messing up my symmatry!."

"That's for making Maka cry every night."

"Sh-she told you?" His voice almost lost.

"No,...but that doesn't mean I don't know, that what ever you did to her, I have to hear hr cry every night and wake up from a memory or nightmare, that you obvisouly caused."

Kid hung his head. "Yes, I did."

Soul punched him again, before Maka pulled him off.

"Stop it."She cried

Liz had ahold of the other side of him.

"Beating the crap out of him isn't going to make her feel any better." Liz said.

Soul looked at Maka, she was fighting back the tears.

(Maka Pov)

Don't hurt him, don't hurt my reaper. I don't know what forced me, or what. But I let go of Soul and walked over to kid, seeing if he was ok. His expression was blank, he was allowing Soul to hurt him, because he hurt me. That doesn't make me feel any better. Nothing Soul may do to him, will never help, it will never make the tears stop, it will never heal my broken heart, instead it just breaks my heart even more.

I grabbed Kid and dragged him to the other side of the building. I knew Soul would dare not follow me.

"Why, why did you let him hit you."

He looked up at me and a tear escaped.

(Kid Pov)

It's so hard to looka to look at her, without...without wanting to kiss her, hold her, something. I had to fight back every nerve in my body to, every instint I had. She isn't mine anymore.

"Because I hurt you."

"That does't make me feel better." Her I voice so soft and sweet. I couldn't contain myself for much longer.

"It hurts, its hurts when he harms you, I know you probably arn't suffering but I am.. you could at least..."I cut her off, I pulled her to me, as close as I could. And kissed her, full passion. I thought she'd pull away,but she didn't she deepend the kiss.

I could feel tears streaming down her face. She pulled away, and started whiping her tears away. "You can't break up with me, and then kiss me, it's too ain full."

"I-I'm sorry I know your not mine any more."

I then felt my cheek sting, her hand slapping me across the face.

"Stupid, I'll always be yours." I shouldnt do this to her it isn't fair. I need her back,I want.

"We have to go to class." I whiped the tears away.

"And I do suffer. Every moment of my life."

She gave me a weak smile.

Maka walked away afer that. I felt a sharp pain in my heart, as though it was ripped out all over again.

Well!

RnR!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Only You**_

_**HellionKyou**_

_**Disclaimer**_

_**So how do you like it so far? sorry i didn g over the second one before checking the spelling my bad ill make sure to do so this time, if i miss something please tell me or just ignore it.**_

_**Read and Review!**_

_**Ps thanks you so much for my two reviewers hope to get more, but she who said my storyw as beautiful thank you ^^ If you all have any ideas please let me know. I know at least some ppl out there reading this had something simular happen to them. It just makes me sad, but so glad to be writting this. ^^**_

(Kids Pov)

I rather feel pain, then nothing at all. Well not in this case. I rather feel empty and dull, to feel a void in my heart. Then this agony.

Class was same as always, I over heard Souls and Makas conversation, then again I think so did Stein.

"Why did you take him to the other side of the school?"

"I - we were just talking."

"How come you couldn't talk in front of me?"

"Because it's none of your damn business what I say to Kid, so shut up." Then and there I saw a dagger flying at Maka . I quickly jumped and caught the dagger.

"Stein!" Maka yelled.

"Stop talking!."

"Do you have to throw deadly objects at her?" I growled. But Stein just ignored me. Soul flashed me an evil look, and Maka just stared at me. I wanted to scream at Stein and tell him not to throw things at 'My Maka' I wanted to punch Soul in the face for even upsetting her in the first place, but I couldn't...it's not my place.

(Maka Pov)

I couldn't stop staring at Kid, he had just saved me from a dagger in the face. It made my heart skip and ach at the same time, was he staring at me? This wouldn't of happened if Soul would of just shut up.

"We are going to disect a giraff"

"NOOO!" I heard Patty scream, as she dove down and grabbed ahold of the long neck creature. How dare Stein kill something Patty loves. At this point Kid had walked back to his seat with the dagger still in his hand.

"Why did you stare at Kid for so long?"

"Why Didn't YOU stop the dagger?" I more or less yelled at him. Before Stein could throw any more stuff at me I walked out.

(Normal Pov)

"Mr Evens you have detention. Kid go get Maka."

"Why him?"

"Because she is obvisouly mad at you."

Kid got up from his seat and proceeded to chase after Maka.

(Kids Pov)

I thought this was a bad idea, I may cause her to run home.

Seeingthe back of her, she was walking so slow, probably crying from Souls stupidness.

"Maka."

She stopped and slowly turned around. "Hey, Stein sent me after you."

"I can't go back in there Soul pisses me off."

I walked up to her. "Ok then lets just um take a walk." Trying to just be her friend was harder then I ever thought it would be. He eyes looked warn from crying so much. Was I slowly killing her? Because I was.

She smiled at me, for the first time in what seemed like forever she actually smiled at me.

"Ok. But I mat get into trouble with Soul." She giggled at though it was actually funny getting bitched at by him.

I smiled back at her, how could I not she's so beautiful. We walked out of the school and around the city. I know Stein is probably wondering where we are, and Soul is probably going to whine that she didn't come back, but spending time with her, was more than I could of asked for, givin the situation.

(Maka's Pov)

Getting away from everyone and out of school was always fun at times, but being with Kid made me happy. I just wanted to hug him, well honestly I wanted to do more than that. But I can't so just taking a walk with him brought joy to my heart.

He walked with his hands in his pockets, and his down at times like he was fighting the words to say.

"Whats on your mind?"

"Um...just so you know, what I did, wasn't to make you un-happy."

I sighed. "I know. " I truely did. "But that doesn't mean I don't miss you every second of my life."

"Even with Soul?"

"I thought if I got with him, then I'd be easier to forget you."

"It hasn't?" Wow he almost sounded relieved.

"No it hasn't. I'm sorry I know that is what you wanted for me, to move on and be happy. But it's only made it worse. I can't Love him like I love you. and when I'm with him, I only see you."

He put his head down and sighed, I thought he was going to tell me he doesn't love me any more or something along those lines.

"I still have nightmares of memories. And honestly I hate it that you are with him. But I just can't take back what I said. But without a doubt I love you more than my life, I always will."

Just when I thought, just maybe, ya know just maybe he would change his mind, he didn't. And I dont know if he ever will.

"You know how when you lose someone, you never get the chance to make it right?"

"Yeah."

"Well thats not the case, I'll always be waiting."

"You shouldn't."

I felt a tear run down my cheek.

"I know, but I will."

This talk was hard, but I knew we needed it. I stopped walking and turned to him. Before he could ask whats wrong or say anything for that matter I hugged him. Not knowing what he would do, he hugged me back. He pulled away slowly and kissed me lips, more then a peck. I kissed him back, slipping my tongue into his mouth. Never knowing when he was going to pull away. My tongue met his. After a few I slowly pulled away, looking him in the eye I smiled at him, without any words exchanged, we bagan to walk once more.

(Kids Pov)

I kind of wish she wouldn't of pulled away, I think if she hadn't of pulled away I would of tried to do alot more than kiss her. This is hard enough as it is, I know I shouldn't be kissing her. It's not fair to her, nor Soul.

"Are you ready to go back to class?"

"I would like to enjoy this time a little longer, before I go back, if you don't mind."

"I would as well."

With that we continued to walk around Death City.

(Normal Pov)

Soul walked all over the school till he met up with Liz and Patty. "Hey have either of you seen Kid or Maka?"

Patty shook her head. "Nope not after Stein sent Kiddo off to bring back Maka." Liz answered.

"Maybe their making out." Patty just randomly throwing that out there.

"Don't say things like that Patty."

"Oh you did you know Kiddo and Maka use to have a thing."

"Yeah but she told me he dumped her."

"Oh it's more than that, she was deeply in love with him, but he eneded it because he didn't want to take her soul, he being a reaper after all." Liz said.

"How do you know all this?"

Liz smiled that she knew more than Soul when it came to her miester and his girlfriend/meister. "Oh Kiddo talks in his sleep."

"Hmm That explains alot actually."

"Yeah well you better not say anything to Maka about it, she may just haul off and Maka-Chop you till your dead."

soul gulped. "Nah she may jsut cry to death, and I don't want that. But now I should really beat the shit out of Kid."

"Why it gave you Maka." Liz said.

Soul pondered a bit "Yeah but not fully."

"You guys haven't had sex yet?" Patty popped in with a complete 'wow' face.

"What yes we have, thats not what I ment!."

"Huh?" Patty was so confused.

"He means she may not fully love him."

"Oh ask her."

"Uh yeah...I may just do that."

Maka stopped dead in her tracks. "Whats wrong?"

"I think someone is talking about me."

WELLL!

Tell me what you think.

There will be more chapters. I dont know how long this will be, but it's not gonna be too short. I love my viewers and I love writting this, it makes me so sad.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Only You**_

_**HellionKyou**_

_**Disclaimer**_

_**I wrote two chapters last weds night and Now im writing two chapters on friday I may not post both at the same time until i get a few more reviewers. I didn't know weather or not to make this rated M or T. But Writing it so far I now know its better off as a rated T. This one or the next may have a bit more bad laungue. But I won't go into full detail of sex scens hence why this is not an M lol Well heres the story R and R Tell me if you have any ideas!**_

_**I saw a commersical the other day andit was to a new movie and it made me laugh " Heres a gun and heres an apple, dont talk to strangers, shoot them" hahahah so epic**_

_**Thank you so much for reviewing. I know I wish one of my break ups could be like that too ^^**_

(Maka Pov)

This was the best day in a long time. Kid walked me home, I hugged him goodnight and walked into mine and Souls appartment. the lights were on and that means Soul was home. I was gone till sunset, so he is probably pissed off.

"I'm home."

"Where were you all day?"

"Walking around down, thinking."

"Did Kid ever find you."

"Yeah He said Stein wanted me to come back to class, and then I went for a walk."

"Alone?"

"Yes" I hated lying to him and I hated explaining what I do every moment he isn't with me, it's so annoying. But maybe he wouldn't find out the truth. Oh well I just didn't want him ruining my good day, well as good as it could of get. But now I just miss Kid. I wanna see him, and half of me is tempted to go to his house, but that would just be foolish and I wouldn't even know what to say.

"I'm sorry I made you mad earlier."

I faintly smiled at him, I didn't think he would appologize to me. "It's ok."

"So your not mad at me?"

"Not any more no, I had some time to think."

"Do...do you love Kid?"

I froze I didn't know how to answer that. But the truth ame out before I knew what I said. "Yes, yes I do."

"But you love me more right?"

I didn't answer I just looked away. This day was now over and now I may lose my boyfriend, if he doesn't get the answer that he wants. He deserves to be loved fully but Like I said, i can't.

"Maka?"

I looked up at him. "I'm sorry Soul. I love you to Death. your my best friend, an awesome boyfriend, but I love him more."

He sighed and frowned. Oh no was I going to lose him...I don't deserve him.

"Is it because of how your relatinship ended?"

I looked straight at him. "Yes, he didn't give me a reason to stop loving him. I understand if you dont want to be with me anymore." I felt like I was going to cry.

Instead, Soul came over to me and hugged me tight.

"I love you, I want to be with you. I understand why you can't love me more. But that won't stop me from trying to get you to love me more each day."

I smiled and started to cry, not a sad cry, but happy.

pulled away from him and kissed him, after a few the kiss began to deepen, he picked me up, while my legs wrapped around his waist. my back was against a wall, he started to kiss down my neck and back up, he pulled away long enough where I was able to remove my shirt and toss it away. He walked into his room, throwing me lightly onto the bed, and crawling on top of me kissing up from my stomach. I grabbed at his shirt and removed it. He yanked off my skirt, as i fiddled with his pants.

And that night while I made love with Soul, the only person I thought about was Kid.

(Normal Pov)

_Maka sat up on the bed she looked down beside her and saw Kid. He wasn't wearing a shirt, and he only wore boxers. The sheet was gentally covering him. Sound asleep, Maka quietly and slowly climbed on top of him Her heart felt heavy like it was about to burst. She was in her bra and panties. She gentally sat on his growin. Leaning down she began to kss and nibble at his chest, and sloly made her way up. Feeling to hands grabe her side, she stopped being flipped over, her was over her. Nipping at her neck, and dry thrusting at her, she moaned loudly._

"Maka...Maka"

Maka sat up, with sweat all over her. Breathing heavily.

(Maka Pov)

Oh My Lord Death. That was intence. And yet all a dream. Fuck!. Oh how I wish that was real. I could actually feel him over me, touching me. Damn.

"Maka are you up?" Soul was beckoning. "It's almost time for school."

"Yeah um, I'm not going today."

He peeked in his room and looked at me. "What why? wow the book-worm wants to skip is that it?"

I shook my head. Oh my I was so turned on. I couldn't go to school like this, if I saw Kid I'd surely jump him.

"I feel sick is all, I need to rest."

He came in and pressed his lips to my head. "Well your hot. Do you want me to stay home with you?"

I shook my head again. "No, just take notes for me ok?"

He nodded and kissed my lips. I lightly pushed him away. I didn't want him to touch me I wanted Kid.

"I don't want you getting sick, go or you'll be late." Oh I so lied. I feel bad I really do. But I can't help what I feel.

When he left, I collasped on the bed. When I heard Blair walk in.

"Oh Someone smells aroused."

"Shut up."

"Then how come you pushed Soul away."

I didn't listen.

"Is it not Soul you desire?" She cocked her head at me. I didn't answer. Oh wow do I still keeping having dreams like this. It's not fair its totally unfair.

(Kid Pov)

I didn't see Maka at school today, she must be sick, she never misses school. I kept looking over but I only saw Soul glaring at me. He hinted to me that we go to the hall. So getting up, and advoding Steins evil looks of leaving his class, and walking into the hall, I got punched in the face again, what the hell.

"What the hell!"

"Why...what did you do to Maka?"

"Nothing,"

I swung at me again but i dodged.

"Did you break her heart."

"More like ripped it out."

"And yet she loves you."

I really hate when he does this, I can't take back what I did to her.

"She's with you, so why are you bitching at me?"

He sighed. Oh boy Soul drama.

"Because no matter what I do, she loves you." He bared his teeth at me.

"And I'm suppose to do what?"

"I'm getting to the point where I hate you."

"What ever." I walked back to class and sat down. What am I suppose to do. at least he gets to be with her, hug her, kiss her, see her, smell her, make love to her. I can't.

After Class I got called to go see my father. Oh great whats useless thing does he got to tell me now. or maybe it's Spirit whining.

(Normal Pov"

Death stood infront of his son. "Hi, hello, hey Kiddo, how are you?"

"Depressed. Why am I here?"

"Well I have noticed that you are becoming more distant and sad, whats wrong son."

"Nothing."

"Aw, you can tell me. Who would better understand you?"

"Ok, I dumped Maka, because I didn't want to take her away from her friends when she is older. But now I'm regreting ever dumping her, and I really do not know what to do." He frowned.

"Hmm, I see. Well son it looks like thats her choice not yours. But I see why you are so sad. I am afraid you are the only one who can decide what to do. What does Maka want?"

"Me."

"And you denie the one you love, seems like she has already made her choice, now you have to make yours."

"Thank you father."

When Kid was about to walk away Spirit came by.

"You! You are the reason my baby is so sad! Make it better!." Ignoring Spirit, and Death Death-chopping him, Kid swiftly got away.

(Kid Pov)

She wants to be with me, I want to be with her, but I refuse to have her hate me in the future...Damn this really sucks!

Damnit I really wish this was easier.

It's a been over a year, I think I can do this. Oh what the hell am I saying.I can't do this... anymore

WELL!

What will happen next will Kid give in and decide to take Maka back or what?

Tell me if u wanna c anything in patictular.

R and R


	5. Chapter 5

_**Only You**_

_**HellionKyou**_

_**Disclaimer**_

_**So we are coming to the end of this fiction, what have you thought so far, there may be one more chapter im sure yet.**_

(Maka's Pov)

Well it's been a week since I last spoke to Kid, Since Soul and I bickered or anything that didn't relate to us. I had a dream that Soul dumped me, and Kid began to date Patty, but when I woke up Soul was beside me and when I told Patty about it, she laughed so hard she fell over. Then again I also had a dream where Patty married a Giraff, but I guess thats more likley to happen than her dating Kid.

Again I got up got ready for school woke up Soul and ate breakfast. I was scolded by Stein for not coming back when he sent Kid to come get me . Then we disected a monkey.

"Professor Stein where do you get all these animals?" I knew I shouldnt of asked that. He just made a toothy grin. I looked over to Liz and Patty, Liz was staring at Soul and Patty was ...waite Liz staring at Soul. Could she, maybe...have feelings for Soul.

If that was the case would I willingly step aside, so they could be happy. Honestly I don't know.

Lunch came faster then I expected. I pulled Liz aside while the others seated.

"Whats up Maka?"

"I have a question and I want you to be honest."

"Anything."

I braced myself. "Do you have feelings for Soul?"

She didn't answer instead she looked away. "You can tell me I won't be mad."

"Yes...I do. I'm sorry Maka I.."

I stopped her mid sentance.

It's ok honestly. I thought you did, thanks for being honest.

Now for the decison to step aside. Liz could love him, way more than I ever could. And they could be happy. I walked off to continue my thoughts.

(Normal Pov)

After school Maka hung around in the park. She finally made her decsion, but acting on them was harder than she thought. Thinking she was alone she began to talk aloud. "He'd be way happier without me...and.."

"And what?"

She jumped and looked behind her. "Whats goin on Maka?"

"Soul." startled a bit, she weakly smiled. "We need to talk."

"Ok whats up?"

She sighed and readied herself for what the outcome would be.

"We're over. I don't love you like I should. And besides Liz likes you, I think you two could be happy."

Soul was silent for a bit, he swollowed then answered. "So I don't have a say in this?"

"I'm Sorry. I'm all broken, I love another. And you deserve someone better than me."

Soul pulled her into an embrace.

"Still friends?" Maka asked.

"Always."

(Maka's Pov)

Word gets out fast it's only been a day and already everyone knows Soul and I broke up. Though I already encourged Liz to make her move that it was fine with me, so there is no doubt they will be a couple in no time.

(Kids Pov)

I heard Maka was single. This could be my chane to get her back. But no matter what I do I can't make up for breaking her heart n the first place. Nor can I go on living with out her either.

Fucking hell this is so damn irritating.

One week later.

I can't do this any more. It's 10pm monday of sleeping like I should I decide to go to Makas. Not many people are out at night, and the weather is rather nice, I just hope she is still awake.

(Maka's Pov)

I heard a knock on my door, thinking well actually I have no idea who it is, Soul is out with Liz and I don't exspect him home in a while. Opening up...

"Kid."

"Hey Maka, can I come in?"

This is something I didn't exspect, but its nice seeing his face.

"So your single"

"Yeah I figured Soul deserved to be happy with someone who wasn't me.

"Maka I have something to tell you."

I looked at im scared for what he was gonna say.

"I can't live without you..."

WELLL!

TELL ME!

There will be another chapter.!


	6. Chapter 6: AN please read

**Authors Note:**

**Ok I am gonna finish ths story in a couple of days, I need to tink of the best way to end this. I am sorry for the minor spelling errors. I do not have a beta read, but I'm tryng my best here, And even though I dont have very many reviewers that wont stop me from writing I LOVE it! Any ways if you have any ideas for the end then send me a PM. **

**Also if you listen to "A little too not over you" by Davd Archulta then it just brings out the whole story. That what i listened to while writting when i started. **

**Well enjoy hope you all like it.**

**HellionKyou**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Only You**_

_**HellionKyou**_

_**Disclaimer**_

(Maka's Pov)

my heart nearly stopped. "What do you mean, your not playng with me are you?"

He shook his head. "No, Maka I'm not."

My heart began to beat so fast I thought it was gong to burst out of my rib cage.

"I love you, I can't live without you any longer than I have."

Was he going to ask me back, or was he simply just playing me off, Oh Death I couldn't stand it if this was only a game.

"I'm not teasing you or anything like that."

Well there goes that theory.

He took my hand in is and held it to his chest. "Feel that, thats my heart, when I'm around you, when I think about you."

Ok What was he getting at.

Kid sighed, and began again. "I'm sorry I let you go, I was wrong it's your choice that you wanna do with your life. What I'm saying is, will you be mine again?"

My heart skipped a few beats. I thought I was gonna die and jump for joy at the same time. A huge smile and I hugged him tightly ending in a passionate kiss. Our kiss was fierce and wild, hungry, wanting and needing. I began to feel tears fall from my eyes. I finally pulled away.

"I told you before I will always be yours."

His hand caressed my check, and he gentally kissed my lips.

A year later, Soul and Liz are actually happy. She loves him fully and completly, as he does her. I'm glad I stepped aside for them.

Patty is still in love wth giraffs so nothing there has changed.

And Kid and I, well we're engadged.

Wonders on how the world can nearly rip you apart and then sew you back together.

So now our story ends.

WELL!

Sorry short


End file.
